Patron's Downfall
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "The Realm of Xen" |next = "Plotting" }} "Patron's Downfall" is a Season 1 episode and the seventh overall episode of FutureSponge! It is rated TV-PG-LV and PG. Characters *SpongeTron SquarePants *Patron Star *SquidTron Tentacles *Xen Sentron Synopsis After Patron fails to escape Xen’s lair from the last episode, Xen imprisons him. Meanwhile, SquidTron and SpongeTron try to prove that they can do good without Patron. Transcript Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: Previously, on FutureSponge!... montage of short clips from the last episode is shown. Xen is shown escaping the prison, the trio tries to kill Xen, they disable Deadbot v.27, and SpongeTron says “Xen spotted us! RUN!” trio is running away. Xen is seen not far behind as he starts shooting grenades. SquidTron: Run to the right! hide in hideout where Xen can’t spot them. The trio is out of breath, as they have been running through the realm. SpongeTron: We sure got ourselves into some crap. at a section of the hideout Hey, guys! Look! camera pans on some motorcycles. The trio gets on them and start driving them. Xen is shown, as the trio drives over him. He gets out his minigun arms and starts firing. SquidTron: hit by bullet Aw, crap! spins in a different direction, so SquidTron jumps on Patron’s bike. Pat! Speed up! Patron: HUNGER BLAST!!!! up and drive in the hallway, knocking into fragile things. Xen: Ugh! That fat star robot made this harder for me! UGHHHHH!! wingsuit and goes from his balcony. He flies onto SpongeTron’s bike with a knife SpongeTron: Xen! Xen off, who goes down. Hah! Got-into wall. Xen uses and anti-gravity gun and knocks him up. SquidTron: Xen’s gaining on us! Don’t stop for nothing, Patr-ow! lands on him, the three are toppled and are driving. Patron: A...lot of...weight… SquidTron: Well, you are, we don’t weigh a-eh, it’s the seventh episode, the fat jokes are kind of getting old. Xen: I’LL GET YOU! a motorcycle. The trio are almost out of the realm and speed out, but Xen throws a trap that traps Patron. SpongeTron and SquidTron come flying out with the cycle. SquidTron is hanging onto it, and SpongeTron is above it. SquidTron: I’ll get you, Sponge! I just gotta...REACH! SpongeTron down and he topples on him as they fall on the bike. They then hit the ground on the front wheel and bounce over, getting on the road and driving away. SpongeTron is behind SquidTron. SpongeTron: Man, that was fricking BADASS! Right, Patron? silence Patron? PATRON?! Um...Squid? Where’s Patron? SquidTron: thinks Aw, crap! Was...he captured by Xen? bike as he hears a sound. Cuts to Xen, with Patron under the trap. Xen: megaphone Hey, fools! I got your - not so little friend here - and I’m not giving back! Well, I will...for a ransom! Or, if you end up getting him back. Meh. SquidTron: screams DAMN IT! exhales Great. It’s 2 against 1 - against a fricking cyborg robot warrior laser machine human animal whatever! SpongeTron: My best friend! SquidTron: SpongeTron? SpongeTron: sniffs Yeah? SquidTron: Let’s just go home, and be ready to do something epic. SpongeTron: So...what we just did wasn’t epic enough? SquidTron: Oh, it WAS epic, alright! So epic, we lost Patron! on the motorcycle Hop on, bud. We got a long journey ahead of us. to Xen carrying Patron in a cage Patron: Ugh...I will get you back! I will escape this mini-prison, rub it in your face, and eat you! Just like I eat everyone! Xen eyes Dude, you’re like half my size. Patron: Wow, I never saw anyone bigger than- Xen: Patron Look, it doesn’t freaking matter if you did or did not! What matters is that you, with your friends, infiltrated my realm and tried to steal my plans! They might’ve gotten away, but at least I got the lowest threat in the group! Patron: Lowest threat? I’m the biggest one in the grou- Xen: I don’t give a crap. That doesn’t matter! I mean, it’s not like you ever do anything a chopper Now, you’re coming in here. Patron: Where are we going? Xen: To the most deadly prison in all of the tri-city area...Alcatraxen! Patron: Alcatraz? Xen: No. You’re not seeing Machine Gun Kelly or Al Capone. Just- the crate in get in the damn chopper. Chopper Pilot: Is everything good, sir? Xen: Affirmative, Al. into his eye Next stop, Alcatraxen. to SquidTron and SpongeTron sitting, doing nothing for a few seconds SpongeTron: Got to get used to no Patron saying something stupidly funny now. SquidTron: Yep. I’m going to go play my chrome auto tuned clarinet. it SpongeTron: sighs I can’t just sit here. I got to plan for the future! SquidTron: playing It was easier to plan for Zadminix, since, oh, I don’t know, because we knew how to defeat him! Xen is huge, deadly, overpowered, beastly, and pretty much a million times worse than Zadminix! SpongeTron: Good point. SquidTron: Maybe if we had Patron, or someone like him, we could- hey, wait a minute….Patron barely did anything productive. He just ate everything and brought comedy into our missions. It’s not like he fought, and the only productive thing I can think of him doing is hitting Zadminix with the rocket! over to see a picture of Patron. He talks to it. Patron, sorry, but we don’t need you right now to do this. We can prove it! SpongeTron: Those are some good points….hmm...oh, I have an idea! Let’s temporarily give my clones some Chemical X, and try to stop them! SquidTron: Alright. to the backyard where the army of clones are there. SquidTron is above in a jet, unleashing the Chemical X stolen in “The Final Straw.” The robots mutate and start fighting the duo. Bring it on! fight begins. They are doing alright, but then SpongeTron stops. SpongeTron: Well, there’s something missing. SquidTron: Probably Patron’s comedy. SpongeTron: Yeah, that’s it. SquidTron: Well, that’s not important right now! We need to fight back-ow! army gets them and throws them away. The duo gets up and shoots a cyborg laser at them and mutate it, causing a cyborg laser eye to follow and destroy. However, the eye gets hit and the two get hurt again. Crap, it didn’t work! Get the ZA-12! runs into the shack and comes out with a pot of the chemical. He throws it onto the army of robots and they turn back the clones and heal. SpongeTron: Sorry about that, clones, it’s just that we were trying to prove something. SpongeTron X: That’s alright. Say, where’s Patron? I don’t see him around. SquidTron: Well, you see, that what we were trying to prove. Last night, we tried to infiltrate the realm across the street, owned by a villain. SpongeTron: We escaped, but Patron wasn’t very lucky. SpongeTron X: Well, that sucks. SquidTron: Yeah. We were trying to test out if we could defeat an army without Patron, and...didn’t work. SpongeTron X: Alright. I’ll try my best to help find him! I can bring some recruits as well… SquidTron: This’ll be straight HELL. [cuts back to the chopper where Alcatraxen is shown, with lightning strikes. Xen: Alright, this’ll be your new home. Patron: Will I be given lots of food here? Xen: This is a prison. So...no. Patron: NOOOOOO!!!! to inside with Patron chained up and Xen bringing him to his cell. Xen: Next time, you should try to break into my realm, him in and attempt to steal my shit! Patron: How long will I be here? Xen: Quit asking questions! But meh...you’ll be here for as long as I feel you should be here. Patron: Pretty damn long time. Xen: Yeah, and it’s going to be even longer if you complain. Now, go do something in there. door Patron: on bed Well, this will be a crappy time. Prisoner: voice Oh, indeed it is. Patron: Who the hell are you? Prisoner: My name’s Jason. I’ve been locked up in Alcatraxen for 30 years. I used to work for Xen, until me and some other servants started a rebellion. Me and a few others were caught. One or two of them...committed suicide here. Patron: Ooh…. Jason: That was in Tentacle Town. I’m now 60, and I feel like crap now. Looks like we’re going to be roomates. Patron: a shiver down his back I’m...gonna….hate it….here…ends Category:FutureSponge! Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:FutureSponge! episodes Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:UltraFuse Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275